Just A Dream
by Sammieeehh
Summary: Fubuki Shirou had a dream consisting a blondie being a princess and him being a prince. Just after about half a day, he met the boy in his dream. WARNING: Fubuki Shirou and Afuro Terumi (Aphrodi) pairing! A one-shot story that I have in mind. (Cover doesn't belong to me)


_I opened my eyes once again to see that I'm in a palace, wearing a prince clothes for a reason. I look around to see guests looking at me with a proud look making me confused. The noise around the hall went silent when a blonde dressed in a gorgeous gown went down the stairway. My own body acts on his own and walks towards the last three steps of the stairs, my hand ready to help the blonde to come down. Once we went down, I noticed that she have red eyes. A beautiful crimson eyes._

 _"Don't mistaken me for a girl." The crimson eyed whispered,_

 _I almost choked in my own spit and tried my best to keep my posture._

 _"What do you mean?" I asked **him** ,_

 _"Simple. I'm a boy, dressing as a girl for just this night."_

 _Suddenly, I heard a lovely music and I saw how everyone looked at me. They're pursuing me to have a dance with the blone boy that I have mistaken for a girl._

 _"If so then may I have this dance?"_

 _I can't do anything else but ask him. What do you expect me to do? Run away and embarass him? Nah, that's too ungentleman for me to do._

 _"Hmm interesting. Sure then."_

 _We danced like we were a prince and a princess. As far as I can say, our dance was graceful. No mistakes even though I'm not really a good dancer. Just after the music, he pulled me towards the garden and faced me with a smile._

 _"I'm Afuro Terumi, you can just call me Aphrodi if you like."_

 _"I'm Fubuki Shirou, pleasure to meet you Goddess of Beauty."_

 _We laughed at how corny my joke is but remained silent after that. It's surprisingly a comfortable one. Before I can even say a thing, Aphrodi said something that interested me._

 _"How about we meet tomorrow?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _We were about to bid our goodbyes but a sudden bright light blinded my eyes making me close it. I opened them after a few seconds to see the ceiling of the caravan. It's.. a dream? Sighing, I sat up from my position and looked around to see all of them still asleep. Is it too early for me to wake up? Ignoring the dark surroundings, I went outside of the caravan and went to the campfire that we made last night._

 _' **A few hours from now before we go back to Tokyo. I hope it's much more colder than here.** '_

 _I started to pack my things that were scattered everywhere in the caravan after a few minutes sitting in the block of woods that we saw. I guess I still need to wait for them to wake up._

 ** _(Diamond Dust vs Raimon)_**

 _I can't believe that there's more teams in Aliea Gakuen. I hope this could be the last one so I can go back home to take care about Atsuya. He's not bothering me that much now but sometimes I can see him in the mirror._

 _The game just started and I can see how the Diamond Dust play around. They aren't serious in this match, probably thinking that they're much more stronger than them (Yeah them since I'm not playing right now). But they're wrong. I can see improvements from them._

 _I was surprised when Touko-san's The tower was destroyed easily by Gazelle's normal kick._ _Thankfully, Kabeyama-kun's The Wall bounced the ball away_ _but it shocked me when the ball was thrown back to the field. No one's watching us as far as I know so whoever threw the ball knew about the aliens._

 _I was even more surprised when someone jumped from afar towards the field and I think I know him from somewhere. Endou moved forward to talk to the blonde and so the others and it most shocked me when I heard the others say his name._

 _"Aphrodi. We fought him from the Football Frontier.."_

 ** _~•~_**

For me, it was just silence. No noise from the field, cheers from the managers and the whistles from Furukabu-san. My eyes are following how Aphrodi moves gracefully like an angel. Whenever he used Heaven's Time, his hair flows that made me want to touch it. His smiles, it was so familiar to me. So familiar that I almost approached him when it's halftime but Atsuya stopped me. I didn't even notice that he glanced at me.

After the match, I was kind of jealous when Aphrodi talked to Gouenji but my face almost blushed when he was beside me while coach was talking to captain. What coach said shocked us that I'm thankful of because I was about to ask his real name. But that was before night fell.

He asked me to talk to him in private and here we are in the middle of the soccer field in Raimon Jr. High. The others are ralking loudly at each other and didn't even notice us that we're missing the fun they're having. I faced Aphrodi with the scarf hiding the half of my face and saw him staring intently at me.

"You look familiar."

"You look familiar to me too."

An awkward silence envelops us before he smiled sweetly at me. I, being a slowpoke, had a confused face while looking at him.

"I asked you if we could meet each other but I didn't expect it to be after 12 or more hours." He said,

' ** _Eh?_** '

Images from the dream I had flashed to my mind and I was about to say something when he hugged me tightly.

"Hello, Fubuki Shirou. Nice meeting you in real life. I already know your problem and I'm here to help you out. I hope you don't mind."

"Haha, of course I wouldn't, Afuro Terumi or I must say Aphrodi. Welcome to the team by the way."

 ** _~•~_**

 ** _My first ever one-shot story here~~_**

 ** _I just had that in mind awhile ago so it's quite confusing.I'm gonna edit it later since I need to sleep. Byebye~~ Hope you like it~_**


End file.
